Senran Kagura: Ronin Versus
by KnightSpark
Summary: Everyone has heard about the shinobi and their exploits, but what about their more outward and headstrong rivals? This is the tale of a group that unlike the shinobi, works directly in the public eye. They will oppose each other at first, but certain events will lead to the two groups setting aside their difference to combat an unknown threat.


**KS: Hey everyone, it's KnightSpark with a new story for you good people out there. This has actually been one I've been developing on Deviantart, but now I've finally worked up the nerve to write the first chapter of it here. Honestly, I'm surprised that no one has attempted to do a fic like this in the SK universe, or maybe they have and I didn't see it. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Throughout history, shinobi has protected man from the shadows. They never once make their appearance until they neutralize their target. Their services have been utilized by both the government and corporations, and have forever kept themselves from the public from the public eye._

_But there is another force from history that has dedicated their lives to keeping the people safe. Unlike the shinobi, their existence is well known and highly renowned. No matter what the task is, these valiant individuals have succeeded their tasks without fail._

_These brave warriors have many names, but there are commonly known as…_

_Bushi._

* * *

"Come on, babe, don't be a stick in the mud. Let's say you and us go around the back and have a little fun?"

"N-No, I don't want to. I really have to get somewhere."

"There's no rush. It will only take a few minutes."

In a closed-off alley, a girl wearing a school uniform was being harrased by a small gang of punks, who were undressing her with their eyes.

"Please, I need to get going," the girl pleaded. "I'm going to be late for my meeting."

The leader of the group stared at the girl with a lustful gaze. "Tell you what, I'll let you go if you show me those tits of yours. Sounds fair, don't you think?"

The girl instinctively put her arms over her chest. "No! I won't let you!"

"Too bad," the leader said with a shrug. "I wasn't going to ask for your permission. Hold her down."

The two of the punks went up to the girl and restrained her, grabbing both of her arms. Smirking in satisfaction, the leader took out a knife and held it towards the girl's shirt, prepared to rip it open.

"All it'll take is a little tear and I'll get my prize," he said, licking his lips.

The girl struggled to get away, but the delinquents on either side of her held her tight, denying her any opportunities to escape. All she could do was watch the knife draw closer to her shirt, leading to her imminent violation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The leader stopped when he heard a voice coming from the alley's entrance. Turning around, he saw a young man with spiky orange hair and light purple eyes standing a few feet away, holding what appeared to be a sheathed katana.

"I'd ask if your parents taught you how to treat a woman, but I bet they gave and got rid of you."

The leader's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "Look pal, unless you want to join in, get your scrawny ass out of here before I kick it to the curb.

The young man chuckled dryly. "Nah, if anything, it's your ass that's getting kicked to the curb."

"Oh yeah?" the leader growled. "How about you come over here and say that to my face, you prick!"

"Dude, hold on for a second," the first punk said. "Take a look at his uniform."

"What about it?" the leader scoffed. "He's just a high school moron sticking his nose where it don't belong. Nothing we need to worry about."

The second punk looked closely at the man's uniform. "Maybe we should worry about this guy, boss. I think he's from-"

"I don't give one-tenth of a damn where this prick is from!" the leader snapped, pointing his knife at the man. "When I'm through with him, they a microscope to find his parts!"

The young man let out a dry chuckle. "Okay, then. Let's see what you got."

The young man walked closer to the trio of punks, his face and uniform in full view. It was purple with black lines and on the left pocket was the symbol of a wolf with kanji for "courage" under it. What was more bizzare was the amount of pins that were on the jacket, each bearing a different kanji. To complete the attire, he wore black pants and red sneakers.

The punk who held the girl's left arm widened his eyes in shock and horror. "Boss, you really can't take this guy! He's from-"

"I can see where he's from now," the leader said, preparing to strike. "That just means I'll get a lot more credit when I cut his ass to ribbons!"

The leader charged towards the young man with his knife, but he simply sidestepped to the right, letting him charge out of the dead end alley.

"Boy, you're an idiot," he said with a wide grin, walking of. "With obvious attacks like that, it's a wonder why anyone would find someone like you threatening."

The punk leader turned around with a tick mark. "S-Shut your damn mouth!"

He swung his knife at the young man, but he dodged every swipe made.

"Okay, now you're just boring me," the young man said. "How about this? I'll stand right where I am. I won't leave this spot at all."

The leader was surprised to hear what was said to him. Was he honestly going to let him land a hit? It doesn't matter, he is going to tear this kid a new one.

"Prepare to diiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"

He charged at the young man once more, who remained where he stood. Perhaps he was a man of his word and would let him stab him just this one time.

At least, that's what went through his mind before the young man ducked and used the blunt end of his katana to uppercut him into the air. The leader landed on the ground with a pained grunt, his consciousness leaving him.

"Like I said, you are a total idiot," the young man said. He turned to the alleyway, where the leader's goons watched him with fear. Grinning widely, he pointed his katana at them. "Would either of you want to go a few round with me?"

The punk paled and dashed out of the alley, dragging their incapacited leader with them.

"All bark and no bite," he sighed. "How typical."

The girl that was nearly assaulted slowly stepped out of the alley, looking around if the punks had any friends. Much to her relief, there was only the young man who saved her. She cautiously walks up to him, nearly tripping as she did. When she reached him, she immediately bowed.

"T-Thank you so much," she said with a shaking voice. "You saved me from those awful people. How can I ever repay you?"

The young man thought for a minute. He ever even thought of a reward. He just saved the girl because he wanted to.

"Reward, huh? Well, how about this: try to steer clear of any dark paths. And in case you do get into trouble, use this."

He handed her a taser and she immediately took it from him.

"I-I will use this whenever the situation calls for it," she said. "May I ask what your name is?"

The young man smiled brightly, a smile that made the sun itself look dim in comparison.

"My name is Shiro. And I'm a bushi."

* * *

**KS: Leave your comments in the little box down below if you'd like to see more. Have a good one. **


End file.
